


The Sandbox

by QueenRiley



Category: Power Rangers- Stone Canyon Trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-29
Updated: 2010-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenRiley/pseuds/QueenRiley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rocky meets Adam meets Aisha.  As tiny tiny adorable children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sandbox

_**The Sandbox**_  
Title: The Sandbox  
Fandom: Power Rangers- Stone Canyon Trio  
Rating: G  
Summary: Rocky meets Adam meets Aisha. As tiny tiny adorable children.  
Disclaimer: Not mine. I don't own them. I only wish I did.

Written for [](http://second-batgirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**second_batgirl**](http://second-batgirl.livejournal.com/) for her birthday, posting here after she's had time to savour and enjoy her present. Warning: syrupy adorableness of Small Children contained below the cut. Fic may cause a severe spike in blood sugar or, for those that like to take time with fic, the potential for cavities. You have been warned!

  
Rocky was so excited. It was warm outside and the rain had stopped and his mom finally FINALLY agreed to take him to the park. It was wet still, but he didn’t care. He liked the mud. It was going to be the best day ever.

His mother pushed the stroller over to a mostly dry bench and sat down near another woman. Maria had cried the whole way to the park and she was still wailing now, but she was a baby and all she ever did was cry. And smell bad. He saw the other woman strike up a conversation about the baby. Stupid loud stinky Maria. She always got all the attention. Rocky scowled and stomped his way over to the sandbox. His bright blue pail was firmly in his grip with the green shovel swinging wildly on the side.

There was another boy in the sandbox already. He had black curly hair and was small, smaller than Rocky anyway, and he contemplated what best to do. He approached slowly and circled the sandbox for a minute. The boy didn’t notice him. He stepped onto the wood barrier and balanced there, right next to the boy, but he still didn’t notice. Finally he jumped down into the sand. It was wet and didn’t budge beneath his feet.

“Hi,” he said. The other boy looked up, squinting in the sun.

“Hi,” he replied. Rocky took that as all the permission he needed and sat down heavily in the sand. He checked to see if he’d made a butt print and then giggled when he saw the two round indentions. The other boy stifled a giggle, but Rocky saw him smile a little as he checked for his own butt print. Rocky dug for a few minutes, filling up his bucket and dumping it back out, and he watched the other boy. He only had a stick and wasn’t making much progress in digging.

“Want to use my shovel?” he asked. The other little boy smiled and nodded, reaching for it. The sand was clumpy and perfect for building. Together they managed to create a small city, and then both jumped up and down on each perfect little sand building.

“Time to go, mi hijo!” Rocky’s mother called. He sighed and picked up his pail and shovel.

“Thanks for playing with me,” the little boy said as Rocky stood to leave. He seemed sad and that made Rocky's heart hurt. He liked the little boy an awful lot and playing with him had made him feel all light and happy in his chest.

“Want to be my friend?” Rocky asked. The other boy beamed and nodded enthusiastically. Rocky smiled and then ran to meet his mother.

“Did you have fun?” she asked as they walked home.

“I made a new friend,” he whispered, hoping not to wake Maria. She was finally asleep and he didn’t want her to cry again.

“Oh? What’s his name?” his mother asked.

“Dunno.” Rocky shrugged his shoulders.

“Where does he live?” she asked again.

“Dunno,” he answered.

“Well do you know how old he is?” she asked. She stopped the stroller at the end of the driveway.

“Dunno.” Rocky could see the front door. He wanted to go inside and get a juice box. All that building and knocking down had left him very thirsty.

“Do you know anything about him?” she asked. Rocky thought for a minute.

“He’s nice," he called behind him as he ran towards the door. Moms ask too many questions.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They went to the park again the next day. Rocky ran straight for the sandbox and nearly felt himself split in two with joy when he saw his new friend already sitting there waiting. His friend had brought his own bucket and shovel this time, and he even had a little rake and a cone to go with it.

“My mom brought bubbles for us to play with too,” he said, pointing at the woman who had complimented Maria yesterday. Rocky nodded his approval. He liked bubbles.

They were playing so well together, having spent nearly an hour building up another town, this time with far more detailed buildings to stomp on. But then their whole wonderful day was ruined when a girl showed up.

“Can I play too?” she asked. Her black hair was braided in thin braids with colourful beads on the end. They clacked together when she moved. Rocky thought that was kind of cool, even if girls had cooties. He thought about what his mother would say if he told her she couldn’t play. This new girl would cry, girls always cried, and then he’d get in trouble and have to go home and not play with his new friend anymore. He sighed and looked at his friend. He shrugged his shoulders and Rocky looked back up at the girl.

“I guess so.” The girl sat down.

“I’m Aisha. I just turned four last week and I got a doll and pom poms and ballet slippers and a skateboard. What’s your name?” she asked.

“Rocky,” he said. The other boy used his rake to make a street through the center of the city, but he didn’t say anything.

“What’s his name?” Aisha asked. Rocky shrugged.

“I dunno,” he said.

“Weren’t you playing together?” Rocky nodded. The other boy made the street turn to the outside of the buildings.

"We're friends." Rocky smiled wide. He liked having a friend.

“Well if you were playing together and you're friends, why don’t you know his name? You should ask names before playing. It’s the polite thing to do.” She was bossy. Rocky wasn’t sure he liked her, even if she did have noisy hair.

“Adam. I’m Adam,” the other boy said. Rocky smiled. He liked that name.

“How old are you?” Aisha asked.

“Four.” Rocky and Adam answered at the same time.

“Oh good! We’re all the same age so we can all play the same things. If you were younger I’d have to play other games than the stuff I want because you’d be babies and babies can’t play like big kids. But if you were older you couldn’t play the same stuff as me either because you’d be too big and I’d be too little. But we’re the same and we can do fun stuff. Do you like to play house?” Both boys shook their heads. Rocky thought she talked too much. He’d never met a more talking person in his whole life, and four years was a long time.

“House is boring.” Rocky said and placed the final cone on top of the biggest sand building.

“Whatcha doing now?” Aisha asked, watching him intently.

“Building a city.” Rocky answered. Adam stacked the buckets and put all the tools inside, then he set them neatly behind him in the grass outside of the sandbox.

“You mean for cars and people and stuff?” Aisha asked, peering down the main street Adam had just scratched out.

“No!” Rocky looked at Adam and both boys wrinkled their noses. What good would people and stuff do in the city? Cars might be cool to bury in the sand, but he’d be in big trouble if he lost any of his cars.

“Then why?” Aisha put her hands on her hips.

“To knock it down!” Rocky exclaimed. He and Adam stood up and smiled evilly at each other.

“What’s the point of that?” Aisha wrinkled her nose at them and shook her head. Her hair made that neat clacking noise again and Rocky frowned. He wanted to like her, but she didn’t understand anything. Maybe it’d be better if he just dumped a bucket of sand on her head. Or maybe she’d cry. That’d be worse.

“Cause it’s fun.” Adam answered. Aisha seemed to be considering something. She looked thoughtful and Rocky figured that was a dangerous look.

“Can I knock it down too?” she asked. The boys shrugged their permission. They all three stomped down on the buildings and laughed as the entire city crumbled below their feet.

“I don’t see what’s so fun about that. What’s so fun about that?” Aisha put her hands on her hips again and frowned. Rocky decided girls were just like moms.

“Girls ask too many questions.” Rocky said. Adam chuckled, but Aisha looked mad. She fumed for a minute and Rocky was afraid she was going to either yell or cry. She did something entirely unexpected and took them each by the hand.

“I like you two. We can be friends. C’mon. Let’s go swing!” She pulled them behind her, talking the whole time. But she had cool toys, she said, and she did come up with some fun games, and she’d gotten Adam talking. So maybe she’d be a good friend too. For a girl.  



End file.
